


Love Nest

by 2hyunBugi



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non-beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: Kang Daniel has been sitting inside the plane for too long and he just can't wait to see his boyfriend that he hasn't been able to contact for a while.





	Love Nest

Their plane supposed to land already but the pilot just announced few minutes ago that they need to circle around the perimeter first since there’s a heavy air traffic on the ground. Hearing this made Kang Daniel frown even more. He hate plane rides and guess what, he’s been in two for the past 36 hours. He doesn’t have any problems meeting fans all around the world, he’s extremely grateful for them. He just hate being stuck inside a plane, doing nothing and missing someone. 

He sighed for the nth time of the past hours that they’re inside the plane, “Can you please stop sighing. It’s getting irritating in all honesty.” Minhyun said reading a japanese novel and didn’t even bother looking at him. 

“But hyung! We’ve been here far longer than I imagine.” Daniel whined, “Also, we got many things to settle once we arrived. They only fixed Sungwoon-hyung’s controversy and left me behind. Plus that girl keeps on bothering people I know. She’s creating more controversy and we didn’t even officially dated before. I’m afraid ‘he’ will hate me more…”

Minhyun decided to stare at Daniel, “Daniel, hush. You know he’s too soft for you. He’s not the type who hates people that he loves. I’m pretty sure he understands you.” 

“Will he? I pretty much unintentionally ignored him because of our preparation for our new album and then I feel like it got wasted just because of some misunderstanding. He’s been calling me nonstop and our manager took our phones and I can’t call him back even if I wanted and ---”

“Daniel stop.” Minhyun sighed as he stop the blabbering mouth of the younger one. “He’s been in this industry longer than you do he will understand you once you explain the circumstances to him. And before you retaliate, no offence but I know him far more than you. He will just be a fluff ball so whipped for you once he see you. So now, can you please shut up for the next few minutes and calm yourself. You still need to think of ideas on how you will propose your idea to him later.”

Daniel nodded, suddenly nervous that he forgot his original intention on why he will meet his boyfriend later. He decided to bother Minhyun once more, “Hyung, do you think he will agree?”

“He might or he might not. He’ll think of the pros and cons and to be honest, I can only think of cons for you and him” Minhyun smirked as Daniel’s face became pale. “I’m only kidding. I think he will, just make sure it will be convenient for him.” The younger one sighed in relief, “Thanks hyung”. Minhyun nodded and got back to reading his book.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

It took them a while before they can passed the reporters and fans waiting for them at the airport. They’re quite relieved that their group’s name had been cleared, and it made them stronger. Once they’re in the van, they decided how to spend their remaining day before they start their promotion. Daniel already informed their managers that he’ll go down at the street near Gangnam Station. He wore his mask and cap, completely concealing his identity while carrying a big heavy bag consist of his overnight clothes and gifts. 

The members gave him a knowing look as he went down the van. He looked around, spotting a black Hyundai Santa Fe that he knows so much. In glee, he hurriedly entered the car showing the driver his smile as he removed the annoying things covering handsome face.

“I missed you so much, hyung!” He attached himself quickly to the guy beside him who is giggling at his hyper greeting. “I miss you too, Niel” The said guy gave Daniel a quick peck on his left cheek, earning him a pout. “Only on the cheek?”

Kim Jonghyun smiled, “You can demand for more once we arrived at our airbnb.” 

“Hmm, then I’ll be the one to spoil you!” Daniel grinned as he watch his boyfriend the whole ride, admiring his beauty.

Jonghyun parked his car at inside the building parking lot that is quite familiar for him already. The place has been their regular dating spot, away from the people who knows them. They usually rent a comfortable unit at the 26th floor where there are huge windows that have the view of the whole Seoul and Han River. Daniel carried the grocery that Jonghyun bought for them the day while carrying his heavy bag. Jonghyun tried to carry one but Daniel prevented him to do so, reasoning that it’s the payment for driving them here and Jonghyun being too weak to carry heavy stuffs which is quite true.

Jonghyun opened the door of their favorite airbnb place, holding it while his boyfriend entered. He looked around the hall, making sure no one see them as he locked the door. Daniel settled the heavy bags on the counter space as he stretched. “Finally back to my favorite place with my most favorite person in whole world.” He looked at Jonghyun, the latter blushing.

“Your favorite person is worried for you for the past few days, care to explain?”

Daniel sat on the big couch while patting his lap. Jonghyun didn’t hesitate to sit there, leaning his back on Daniel’s chest, his head buried on the crooked of Daniel’s neck sniffing his boyfriend’s scent.

“I’m sorry, my manager took my phone and even if I want to contact you I simply can’t. You don’t know how much I want to contact you and it’s driving me insane.” Daniel explained as he started massaging Jonghyun’s thigh. 

“I know how insane you became actually.” Jonghyun giggled.

“Eh? How come?”

“Hwang Minhyun.” Daniel pouted as he heard the name. Of course Minhyun will report to Jonghyun every action he make. “You’re under my surveillance 24/7 and I don’t have any plans of letting you go.” The older guy looked at him.

For others, it might be called stalking but for Daniel this personality of Kim Jonghyun made him feel so loved. His boyfriend is not the expressive type and really shy with people he’s not close with, the possessiveness of Jonghyun to him is something he didn’t expect at first. When he woo Jonghyun during their Produce 101 days, the older guy is quite reluctant to come closer to him and he wonders why. It hurts him because he somehow developed a crush to him before they became group mates in Justice League team. He told this to Jonghyun’s close friend, Minhyun and the latter just laughed at him while telling him that Jonghyun is like that because his friend like him so much. After that he confessed and they started dating, their relationship is progressing slow until he debuted with Wanna One, earning fame making Jonghyun jealous with the fans screaming his name and the members being with him especially Ong Seongwoo. Jonghyun almost broke up with him because of Ongniel, but luckily for him he’s able to persuade his boyfriend that the only person he loves is him and after that Jonghyun made Minhyun to watch him everyday, reporting every thing. He asked Minhyun one time why he’s doing it for Jonghyun and Minhyun just told him that Jonghyun is a scary leader that everyone wants to follow. 

He’s been deep in thought, not noticing that Jonghyun already straddled him. “Last time I check, my cute dog is still here but now his attention somewhere else. May I know who might be the person that I might kill?”

Daniel looked at Jonghyun and laughed, “Well, do you want to commit suicide? Because the person who’s running in my mind is always you.”

“Why do I always need to run inside your mind when I’m just here on your lap.” Jonghyun leaned on his face, capturing his lips. It’s been weeks since he’s able to lapped Jonghyun’s lips and it ignites the fire that’s been exhausted by his busy schedule. He asked took the dominance from his boyfriend, inserting his tongue inside Jonghyun’s mouth, savoring every nook of it. Jonghyun, messes up Daniel’s styled hair as they feel each other. They gasped in air as they end their kiss, both their lips already red from kissing /eating/ each other’s mouth. 

“To the bed?” Daniel asked, already carrying Jonghyun. 

“To the bed” Jonghyun grinned.

____________________________________________________________________ 

Jonghyun is resting his head on Daniel’s chest, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Daniel gulped down the water that is beside the bed, dehydrating himself after their intense love making. Jonghyun looked at him, chuckling. “You need to improve your stamina, Niel.” 

“You’re just too naughty, hyung. I’m also too tired from my flight, don’t worry I’ll fulfill your needs and work hard.” Daniel kissed Jonghyun’s forehead, brushing that bangs that is covering his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes.

“You’ll be busy again and I won’t see you for a while, right?” Jonghyun pouted. 

Daniel can’t help but adore Jonghyun’s cuteness, he leaned down and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “That’s why I have a proposal to make and I’m hoping you’ll agree.”

Jonghyun is still looking at him, waiting for him to continue. “Actually, I already discussed this to the owner of this place and she’s a fan of you. She actually shipped our pairing and she immediately agree. Hyung, do you want to live with me in this love nest?”

Jonghyun made a face like he’s thinking hard and it made Daniel nervous again so he continued, “It’s not like I want you to always stay here, of course we got our responsibilities to our group especially you as the ‘nation’s leader’. I just want us to have a comfortable place where we can always come back and spend days with each other.” He finally saw a Jonghyun smiling, “Of course I love that idea.”

Daniel sighed in relief, pulling Jonghyun closer to him. “But I also want to pay. How much in the rent?”

Daniel pulled away a bit, grinning. “I already bought it, so no payment.” Jonghyun look at him, dumbfounded. “What if I didn’t agree?”

“Then I’ll persuade you until you agree to me.” Daniel grinned even more like a child.

Jonghyun sighed, “Fine, I’m now worried what if you propose a marriage to me and I didn’t agree. Will you also plan secretly without me knowing and I’ll only know it when I’m in front of the altar and just need to say yes?”

“I didn’t think of that yet but that’s a good idea, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” 

Jonghyun groaned, “Idiot”

“You love this idiot and this idiot loves you so much.” Daniel pulled him back in his embrace, relaxing his tired body.

“Well, that’s true. Good night Niel.” He snuggled to Daniel’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I low key ship Jonghyun to everyone that is taller than him :))  
> Left the smut part since I'm not really in the mood to make one. But Daniel tops, obviously XD
> 
> Should I make a sequel for this? Where they're already loving together? They seems like a fun pair. 
> 
> You can follow me in my twitter, @2hyunbugifox. I usually rant for now since I'm still stuck in the hospital working hard. I'll be free by April since I'll be taking a long break to focus on myself and fandom. :))
> 
> Also the book Minhyun is reading here is the same japanese novel he's reading in Zero base, as far as I remember it is the Miracles of the Namiya General Store. Correct me if I'm wrong OuO  
> The novel is extremely nice (I read it btw TAT) and there's also a japanese movie, the movie is great! You should watch it. (Low key promoting the movie of my favorite jpop band too) But in all honesty it is great, it won awards too ouo


End file.
